<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eu conheço você by DaniTsubasa2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931607">Eu conheço você</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2'>DaniTsubasa2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malévola [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Maleficent (Disney Movies), Malévola - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mãe e filha, Other, amizade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23931607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Após a guerra no castelo, e finalmente a tão desejada paz entre os reinos, todos tentam seguir em frente e se adaptar a uma nova vida. Aurora está feliz, e em paz, mas a saudade de casa e de sua mãe sempre a levará de volta aos Moors de vez em quando. E apesar do medo que restou com os recentes acontecimentos, Malévola mal pode imaginar que a alegria em sua vida apenas começou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aurora/Maleficent (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malévola [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eu conheço você</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nota 1: Essa fanart linda pertence à Hatterina, e está disponível no DeviantArt. =D</p><p>Nota 2: Essa one-shot não tem realmente spoilers de Malévola - Dona do Mal, mas pode conter algumas pistas, então se você não viu o filme ainda, recomendo assisti-lo primeiro, inclusive para entender melhor a one.</p><p> </p><p>Malévola - Dona do Mal e seus personagens não me pertencem. Deixo os créditos à Disney.</p><p>*Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfcition.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>                Aurora se apoiou na varanda de seu quarto e de Philip no castelo, o mesmo de onde sua mãe havia se despedido dela semanas atrás. Pelo que tinha visto e o que Malévola lhe contara havia todo um povo de sua espécie, vivendo secretamente no subsolo. Ela tinha dito que queria levá-la lá um dia, mas não ainda. Os humanos eram tão assustadores para eles quanto eles eram para os humanos, e por isso Malévola precisava acostumá-los à ideia primeiro. Ao menos já aceitavam o fato de ela ter uma filha adotiva humana. Pelo que escutara do temperamento do homem fada chamado Borra, o leve sorriso que ele deu ao vê-las juntas antes do casamento já podia ser considerado um milagre.</p><p>                Aurora suspirou. Sentia falta de sua mãe. Tudo que tinha descoberto ao fim da guerra no castelo tornava totalmente compreensível o porquê de ela não ter voltado até agora. Agora Aurora era uma rainha, estava crescida e podia se cuidar sozinha, mas o grande grupo de fadas foi algo que Malévola deixara para trás por décadas, por sequer imaginar que existissem. Porém não conseguia parar de se perguntar se Malévola realmente só voltaria no “batizado”. Não estava acostumada a não vê-la todos os dias, sentia falta de dormirem juntas nas raízes de alguma árvore ou na grama macia, com Diaval em sua forma de corvo em algum dos galhos das árvores acima delas, bem como sentia falta de suas tias e das outras fadas. Philip lhe prometera e dissera que era do desejo dele que ela não perdesse a convivência com o Moors e que pudesse até dormir na floresta com eles de vez em quando. Aurora tinha consciência das mudanças necessárias e das responsabilidades do novo caminho que resolveram trilhar, e sabia que o começo de tudo isso a faria sentir muitas saudades, mas estava feliz com isso.</p><p>                Ingris fora condenada até mesmo pelo próprio rei a viver o resto de sua vida nos estábulos do castelo, uma vez que Malévola não a destransformou, e ninguém manifestou essa vontade. Philip queria confrontar a mãe cara a cara e levá-la à justiça por toda a dor e mortes que causou, mas pensou melhor ao lembrar que isso poderia levá-la à forca, o príncipe não queria ser tão extremo. No fim todos concordaram que o melhor castigo era mantê-la como estava. Aurora ainda não tinha entendido bem a relação dos poderes de Malévola com a vida e a morte, mas ela prometera explicar com mais detalhes depois. Sabia que a fada podia curar plantas doentes ou muito danificadas e curar alguns ferimentos de outros seres vivos, como fizera com ela antes do casamento, mas ficou surpresa e chorou de alegria e alívio quando naquela mesma noite a própria Malévola se surpreendeu conseguindo trazer parte das fadas assassinadas de volta à vida, incluindo Fittle. A Assassina ordenada por Ingris fora encontrada morta no chão da igreja, segundo Knotgrass e Thistlewit, vítima de uma queda quando tentou reverter o sacrifício de Fittle.</p><p>                Aurora sorriu quando sentiu Philip abraçá-la pelas costas e beijar seus cabelos, virando-se para ele e o beijando.</p><p>                - Bom dia – falou para o marido com um sorriso.</p><p>                - Bom dia. Por que não escreve pra ela?</p><p>                - Escrever?</p><p>                - Eu não acho que aquela história de só <em>no batizado</em> era verdade, e nós sabemos que agora ela tem um povo todo pra cuidar, mas eu tenho certeza que ela adoraria ver você. E Diaval tem um coração mole. Ele não aguentou duas semanas sem te visitar, deve vir de novo em breve. Escreva. Quando ele chegar poderá enviar por ele. As coisas estão indo bem, o reino não vai desabar se nossa rainha passar algum tempo nos Moors com sua mãe.</p><p>                Se os cabelos de Aurora já pareciam ouro ao toque da luz do sol, seu sorriso agora poderia ser capaz de iluminar todo o castelo.</p><p>                - Venha comigo. Por um dia. Seu pai poderia cuidar das coisas para nós por algumas horas.</p><p>                Philip sorriu.</p><p>                - Eu irei, mas não dessa vez. Tudo está se ajustando. Vocês duas ainda precisam conversar sobre muitas coisas e se adaptar a tudo isso, sem se preocuparem com nada mais. E só agora ela está realmente confiando em mim, vamos deixar isso acontecer da forma mais tranquila possível.</p><p>                - Obrigada! – Aurora exclamou, jogando-se em seus braços com outro sorriso, rindo junto com Philip quando ele a abraçou de volta.</p><p>                O jovem rei amava ver que ela tinha preservado a alegria e amor contagiantes que tinha desde que eram mais jovens.</p><p>******</p><p>                Mais uma semana e meia se passou até Aurora ver a pequena silhueta de um corvo se aproximando da janela no começo da manhã. Diaval adentrou o quarto e permitiu que Aurora o pegasse e o abraçasse demoradamente.</p><p>                - Senti tanto a sua falta – a rainha falou baixinho, sendo respondida por um murmúrio suave do corvo.</p><p>                Quando o soltou, ele se empoleirou no topo de uma cadeira, e aurora sentou-se na outra para conversar com ele.</p><p>                - Como você está? Como estão todos? Você a viu recentemente?</p><p>                O corvo emitiu outro som que parecia uma risada simpática, e mais alguns que Aurora sabia que queriam dizer <em>estou bem e feliz</em>, <em>todos estão</em> e <em>ela também está com saudades</em>.</p><p>                - Você a viu esses dias? – Repetiu.</p><p>                Diaval emitiu outro som positivo, parecendo satisfeito quando Aurora sorriu.</p><p>                - Poderia ir até ela de novo? Eu lhe escrevi uma carta. Achei que poderíamos nos ver, passar o dia juntos no Moors. Nós três. Nunca ficamos tanto tempo separados.</p><p>                Aurora riu e correu para buscar a carta quando Diaval emitiu um som animado e abriu as asas em aprovação.</p><p>******</p><p>                Malévola se despediu das crianças e outras fadas mais velhas com quem estava conversando e voou para as áreas mais próximas da superfície quando seus ouvidos captaram o som distante de um corvo chamando por ela. No caminho percebeu os olhos ainda curiosos de seu povo, que se voltavam para ela toda vez que voava apressada para encontrar Diaval ou visitar os Moors. Avistou o corvo no galho de uma árvore e pousou no local, recebendo-o com um sorriso enquanto Diaval se curvava e abria as asas em saudação.</p><p>                O local onde estavam era irregular e a área plana pequena, permitindo que o espaço fosse suficiente apenas para a árvore e mais uma ou duas pessoas em pé, o que Malévola desconfiou ter sido proposital quando notou o pergaminho enrolado amarrado cuidadosamente a um dos pés do corvo. Malévola desamarrou o objeto antes de transformá-lo em humano, sentindo uma pontada de preocupação sobre o possível conteúdo da mensagem. E se algo tivesse acontecido a Aurora? E se mais humanos estivessem procurando problemas com os Moors?</p><p>                - Eu acho que não esperava me ver hoje, mas eu tenho certeza que gostará disso. Eu fui ver Aurora como me pediu. Ela está bem.</p><p>                Malévola suspirou aliviada com essas palavras, o que não passou despercebido pelo corvo, mas ele nada disse, apenas lhe mostrou um olhar gentil e compreensivo, afinal ele tinha os mesmos receios sobre deixarem Aurora no castelo.</p><p>                - É bom ver você.</p><p>                Diaval retribuiu o sorriso de sua senhora, ainda se habituando ao tratamento mais afetuoso que ela vinha tendo com os que a cercavam ultimamente. O corvo a observou enquanto ela lia ansiosamente o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Estou tão ansiosa que sequer pude pensar em saudações, mas sei que você saberá que sou eu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Faz mais de um mês que não nos vemos. Parece pouco levando em conta tudo que mudou ultimamente, e eu sei que agora temos novas responsabilidades e muitas coisas novas pra lidar e conhecer, e que precisamos de bastante tempo pra isso. Mas estou com saudades de casa, das minhas tias e da minha mãe, e gostaria de passar algum tempo com todos. Philip acha que é uma boa ideia. Ele disse que tudo continuará bem se eu visitar os Moors por um tempo. Acho que tem muito que podemos conversar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eu te amo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aurora.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                A fada sorriu e conteve as lágrimas que vieram aos seus olhos com as doces palavras de sua menina, sentindo-se grata por Diaval não fazer nenhum comentário sobre isso.</p><p>                — Nós iremos a qualquer momento que ela puder ou desejar.</p><p>                — Eu voarei de volta com nossa reposta então – Diaval sorriu.</p><p>                — Ei...</p><p>                Os dois olharam para as pedras um pouco abaixo de onde estavam, vendo Borra acenar.</p><p>                — Estão saindo? Está tudo bem?</p><p>                — Não há nada de errado – Malévola lhe disse – Vou me retirar para passar alguns dias com minha filha nos Moors. Apenas isso.</p><p>                — A rainha humana... – Borra falou, parecendo refletir – É a primeira humana que parece realmente estar trabalhando por todos sem mentiras ou segredos. Eu gosto dela... Leve nossas saudações.</p><p>                Malévola e Diaval ergueram uma sobrancelha, surpresos com o elogio. Apesar de seu povo ter aceitado Aurora, Borra ainda não tinha comentado muito a respeito, e vindo justamente dele, isso era um enorme elogio.</p><p>                — Você fez um bom trabalho – o líder falou.</p><p>                — Obrigada. Eu levarei os cumprimentos a Aurora – respondeu com um sorriso.</p><p>                Não era à toa que sua jovem rainha nascera abençoada para ser amada por quem a conhecesse, mesmo pelos corações mais frios. E Malévola acreditava que mesmo sem qualquer benção das fadas ainda seria assim.</p><p>******</p><p>                Philip riu enquanto observava Aurora rir e se movimentar pelo quarto, trajando um de seus vestidos cor de rosa feitos pelas fadas.</p><p>                — Voltarei em alguns dias, e Diaval trará notícias de vez em quando.</p><p>                — Você pode ir tranquila. Nós cuidaremos de tudo. Estou velho e aposentado, mas ainda vivo, e continuarei ajudando os dois em tudo que precisarem.</p><p>                O casal olhou para porta ao ouvirem o som da voz do rei John. Aurora sorriu e envolveu o homem mais velho quando ele entrou no quarto e a abraçou, rindo simpaticamente.</p><p>                — Ter você em nossa família foi uma das coisas que me deixou mais feliz na vida – o homem falou quando afastou-se para olhar os dois – Você, meu filho, e a belíssima manhã em que acordei e vi uma fada nascer de uma flor bem na minha frente na varanda. Por um segundo achei que tivesse realmente morrido e acordado no paraíso. E nunca terão ideia do quanto sou grato por isso. Vá encontrar sua mãe e seus amigos, corram descalças no campo, pulem no rio e se sujem de lama. Não se preocupe com nada, Philip e eu estaremos cuidando de tudo.</p><p>                — Muito obrigada – Aurora lhe disse com um enorme sorriso antes de Philip segurar sua mão, sorrir para o pai e seguir com ela para a saída do castelo.</p><p>                O príncipe riu novamente quando Aurora quase saltou de alegria ao reconhecer as silhuetas de Malévola e Diaval ao longe, indo na direção dos Moors. Os dois buscaram seus cavalos no estábulo e seguiram até os Moors, conversando por todo o caminho até alcançarem a entrada da floresta.</p><p>                — Então a deixo aqui – Philip falou quando os dois deram as mãos – Vou sentir saudades todas as noites. Mas vou ficar feliz em todas elas por você.</p><p>                — São só alguns dias. Você vai sobreviver.</p><p>                Os dois sorriram e o príncipe a beijou demoradamente. Encontraram Diaval sorrindo para os dois quando se separaram.</p><p>                — Ela já estava planejando ir buscar você se demorasse mais – o corvo lhes falou.</p><p>                Aurora sorriu e abraçou o amigo com força, sendo prontamente retribuída, era a primeira vez que o via como humano depois do casamento.</p><p>                — Onde... – a garota começou a perguntar quando o som de passos se aproximou.</p><p>                Malévola surgiu ao lado deles com uma de suas roupas mais alegres em tons de marrom e dourado, os cabelos castanhos claros estavam soltos, e ela sorria, seus olhos transbordavam amor, e talvez fosse a primeira vez que Aurora não via um mínimo traço de medo ou insegurança neles. A fada estava ainda mais linda do que se lembrava. O coração da jovem rainha se apertou e explodiu de alegria ao mesmo tempo. Fazia pouco menos de dois meses que não a via, mas sentia com se fosse bem mais.</p><p>                — Mamãe! – Aurora falou e correu para ela antes que pudesse raciocinar sobre qualquer coisa, a abraçando com força, e sentindo as mãos da fada a apertarem de volta e acariciarem seu cabelo.</p><p>                Malévola ficou em choque por um segundo, jamais esperando ser chamada de <em>mamãe </em>ao invés de <em>madrinha</em>. Seu coração acelerou e uma felicidade desconhecida, porém maravilhosa, a inundou. Aurora visivelmente fizera isso sem pensar, o que a deixava ainda mais emocionada. Trocou um rápido olhar com Diaval, que estava tão surpreso e feliz quanto ela. Abraçou a filha com mais força e fechou os olhos, talvez para esconder as lágrimas que surgiram.</p><p>                — Eu senti sua falta – falou baixinho, e sentiu Aurora sorrir e rir baixinho.</p><p>                Malévola segurou o rosto de Aurora com ambas as mãos e olhou para a jovem com os olhos ainda brilhando e com o mesmo sorriso, e Aurora finalmente percebeu o efeito que aquela única palavra havia causado, e o quanto as duas tinham ficado ainda mais próximas agora, não conseguindo não sorrir de volta.</p><p>                Philip sorriu ao ver a fada beijar a testa de Aurora antes de as duas se afastarem. E pensou que apesar da diferença física, nada poderia realmente comprovar que não eram mãe e filha de verdade se ele não soubesse. Era impossível não se lembrar de sua própria mãe e da situação complicada que a envolvia quando via as duas juntas, mas ele estava sinceramente feliz por elas.</p><p>                — Serão todos bem vindos ao castelo a qualquer momento – Philip lhes garantiu – Eu acredito que você soube de nossa sentença.</p><p>                Malévola pensou por um instante antes de falar, sabendo que o jovem rei se referia a Ingris.</p><p>                — Sim, eu soube. Foi uma boa solução para todos.</p><p>                Apesar do tom calmo, nenhum deles deixou de perceber a satisfação na voz da fada, e ninguém podia culpá-la.</p><p>                — Philip, leve de volta com você. Não precisarei delas aqui – Aurora falou tirando as sapatilhas cor de rosa que usava e as entregando ao marido.</p><p>                — Ela estará bem. Nós a levaremos de volta para você – Malévola falou.</p><p>                Philip assentiu, guardando o par de sapatos na cesta presa à cela de um dos cavalos, e abraçou e beijou a esposa uma última vez antes de se despedirem e os três adentrarem a floresta. Aurora suspirou e sentiu seu coração disparar quando as lembranças inundaram sua mente e percebeu que sua saudade era ainda maior do que imaginava, apesar de não fazer um tempo tão longo que esteve ali. Era sua casa, sempre seria, e finalmente estava de volta.</p><p>                Falou com todas as fadas e outras criaturas que encontrou pelo caminho, todos extremamente felizes por vê-la. E não demorou para ouvir as três vozinhas tagarelas de suas tias, e sorriu ao ver três borrões coloridos voando em alta velocidade em sua direção. As três fadas falavam tanto e tão rápido que Aurora mal podia entendê-las, e abraçou as três ao mesmo tempo quando correram para ela e as quatro riram juntas.</p><p>                — Finalmente está de volta, doce e querida Aurora – Knotgrass lhe disse quando se afastaram e as três pairaram no ar em volta dela.</p><p>                — Você fica cada dia mais linda e graciosa – Fittle falou empolgada.</p><p>                — Às vezes sentimos tanta saudade dos tempos em que cuidamos de você com todo o nosso cuidado e atenção – Thistlewit falou.</p><p>                Diaval riu discretamente ao ver Malévola revirar os olhos com o comentário da fada verde, que claramente destoava da realidade. Por mais que as três tivessem amado, cuidado e protegido Aurora, eram tão desastradas e desatentas que se não fosse por Malévola e Diaval, Aurora poderia ter morrido ainda bebê.</p><p>                — Eu também senti muitas saudades – Aurora lhes respondeu.</p><p>                Após conversarem por mais algum tempo, os três tornaram a seguir pela floresta, e Aurora riu quando Baltazar a tirou do chão para abraçá-la e vários Moors correram para a rainha quando ela foi delicadamente devolvida ao solo. Agora estavam perto do rio. Malévola sorriu quando os Moors começaram a pular na água e Aurora não hesitou nem um pouco para segui-los e começarem uma guerra de jogar lama e água uns nos outros.</p><p>                A fada olhou para Diaval com um olhar que claramente questionava se ele pretendia se juntar à brincadeira. Mas antes que o corvo pudesse responder, Aurora surgiu atrás dele e o atirou dentro do rio, morrendo de rir ao voltar para dentro da água. Malévola não conseguiu segurar o riso com isso, e sentou-se na margem para observar os Moors atirando lama num Diaval ainda surpreso, mas em segundos o corvo estava rindo e brincando também.</p><p>                Malévola fechou os olhos por um segundo com o impacto repentino de lama atingindo seu rosto, exatamente como da primeira vez que isso tinha acontecido. Não sabia de onde tinha vindo, mas sua expressão assustadoramente séria mudou para um sorriso e gargalhadas quando se rendeu, entrando no rio e atirando água e lama em todos. Precisou respirar fundo quando seu coração pulou de felicidade ao escutar Aurora rir mais alto, sabendo que era porque ela tinha decidido se juntar à brincadeira. E outros sentimentos que ela jurava ter enterrado para sempre voltaram, a alegria pura e suave de sua infância com os Moors, pela primeira vez sem que as lembranças de Stefan a incomodassem. Essa era a única coisa que ainda queria esquecer, mas que já não podia mais afetar seu coração como antes.</p><p>                A cada vez que ouvia Aurora rir, um pouco de toda a dor de seu passado parecia se dissolver, como se o riso de sua menina fosse uma magia de cura, e talvez de fato fosse. Aurora era de longe um ser raro entre os demais humanos, capaz de preservar o mesmo amor, alegria e bondade que tinha desde a infância, por mais que tivesse crescido e conhecido o lado mal do mundo lá fora. Uma parte do coração dela sempre seria daquela criança inocente que abraçou Malévola repentinamente quando ainda era tão pequena, que amava brincar nas folhas que caíam das árvores no outono e que chamava Diaval de passarinho, coisas que ela fazia até hoje inclusive. E esperava que isso nunca mudasse. Aurora honrava seu nome, ela era uma luz impossível de deter, capaz de encher de alegria qualquer lugar por onde passasse, começando por iluminar o mundo escuro e triste no qual Malévola se recolheu por tantos anos.</p><p>                Com esses doces pensamentos e uma sensação maravilhosa em seu coração, de repente ela se percebeu rindo em uma guerra particular contra a própria Aurora e Diaval, o que acabou com as duas caindo juntas no rio com as roupas cheias de lama quando Aurora tropeçou acidentalmente em um dos Moors, que agora também estava rindo junto com o corvo.</p><p>                A guerra de lama acabou em mais alguns minutos e todos aproveitaram o rio para se livrar de toda a lama possível. Malévola usou magia para secar e limpar as roupas de Aurora, de Diaval, e suas próprias, e deixar os três apresentáveis novamente. Enquanto Diaval voava pelas árvores novamente transformado em corvo, as duas caminhavam descalças pela grama. Passaram o restante do dia caminhando pelos Moors ou brincando com as outras fadas, e ao pôr do sol as duas sentaram no mesmo lugar onde Malévola coroara Aurora como rainha dos Moors. A jovem rainha se deixou ser abraçada por sua mãe e relaxou com a sensação confortante de uma de suas asas em volta dela.</p><p>                — E se começarmos a nos ver menos? Tem tanto de novo que precisamos conhecer e explorar agora?</p><p>                Malévola sentiu uma pontada de angústia ao notar o medo na voz de Aurora, e a olhou com preocupação.</p><p>                — Algum humano ameaçou causar isso? – A fada perguntou, vendo Aurora erguer a cabeça de seu ombro para olhá-la.</p><p>                — Não. Não mesmo. Eu sei que temos novas vidas agora e que não vai mais ser como antes o tempo todo. Apesar de tudo que houve, Philip não tem medo ou ressentimentos de você, Diaval ou dos Moors, ele sempre deixa claro que posso vir aqui quando eu quiser e que fica feliz por nós, e eu sei que é verdade. Só fiquei com medo...</p><p>                Malévola encarou os olhos azuis da filha enquanto refletia. Sabia que Aurora estava sendo sincera, e conhecia muito bem a apreensão que a jovem estava sentindo.</p><p>                — Eu prometi não abandonar você enquanto eu viver, e eu nunca vou deixar que isso mude. Eu estarei sempre aqui, pra tudo que você precisar. E Diaval sempre ajudará pra que possamos nos encontrar – falou olhando para o corvo empoleirado na cadeira formada por velhos galhos de árvore, o qual emitiu um som positivo – Eu jamais acreditei que alguma paz pudesse existir entre os humanos e os Moors, e uma parte de mim permanecerá sem confiar neles, mas se você diz que alguns deles são bons, eu acredito. E eu sei que você, Philip e o rei podem tornar isso possível, o que vai fazer com que fique cada dia mais fácil nos encontrarmos. Mas se isso acontecer ou não, eu ainda estarei aqui, e essa ainda será nossa casa. E se Philip não cuidar bem de você é só escolher em que quer que eu o transforme.</p><p>                Malévola sorriu satisfeita com a gargalhada de Aurora, que sabia que isso não era verdade, e que ambas sabiam que Philip daria a vida por ela se preciso.</p><p>                — Borra me pediu para lhe trazer nossas saudações.</p><p>                Aurora sorriu.</p><p>                — Diga-lhe o mesmo dos Moors e do castelo quando voltar.</p><p>                Os três observaram juntos o sol se transformar em estrelas, e seguiram para outro lugar, onde sempre costumavam dormir quando viviam o tempo todo na floresta. Após mais uma animada hora conversando e compartilhando o jantar com Knotgrass, Fittle e Thistlewit, decidiram que o sono os venceria em breve, e Malévola se acomodou junto com Aurora nas raízes largas de uma grande árvore, enquanto Diaval ficou em um dos galhos acima delas. Esse ponto da floresta não era frio nem mesmo à noite, o que dispensava a necessidade de um abrigo ou cobertores. Mas Aurora não reclamou quando a mãe a abraçou e a envolveu com uma das asas, como fazia desde sempre.</p><p>                — Eu amo você, minha praguinha.</p><p>                Aurora riu baixinho.</p><p>                — Também amo você, mamãe.</p><p>                Malévola lhe mostrou seu mais lindo sorriso e passou a afagar os cabelos dourados da jovem humana, rapidamente fazendo-a adormecer com um doce sorriso nos lábios. Diaval emitiu um murmúrio sonolento de cima de árvore. E depois mais outro.</p><p>                — Sim, ela é. Ela sempre foi, desde que era um bebê – Malévola sorriu lembrando-se do quanto achara Aurora linda, apesar de ter dito na época que ela era um bebê feio – Boa noite – respondeu ao corvo antes que seus olhos também se fechassem.</p><p>******</p><p>                Diaval voou na direção da janela do quarto de Aurora quando finalmente Malévola a abriu. Ele estivera nos Moors nas últimas horas, nada podendo fazer para ajudar sua querida rainha. Mas já esperava há alguns minutos, tranquilo e preocupado ao mesmo tempo pelo silêncio no quarto. Malévola ergueu rapidamente a mão livre para transformá-lo em humano, e antes mesmo que se firmasse completamente no chão ele andou na direção da cama de Aurora, onde ela dormia serenamente. O corvo olhou em volta. A porta estava fechada, o príncipe Philip não estava à vista, a humana que estava ajudando também não.</p><p>                — Onde estão as três desastradas? Já faz um tempo que saíram daqui.</p><p>                — Eu passei nos Moors, ainda estão lá, tagarelando pra todos alegremente sobre o acontecido – ele disse com um sorriso – E eu avisei seu povo como me pediu. Todos estão muito felizes e ansiosos pra falar com vocês duas pessoalmente. Elas estão bem?</p><p>                Diaval ficou um bom tempo esperando por uma resposta que não veio. Então sorriu outra vez ao perceber o estado em que estava sua senhora. Uma de suas mãos se recusava a parar o afago nos cabelos de Aurora, com o outro braço ela segurava a criança recém-nascida para a qual olhava com adoração e um sorriso radiante enquanto sentava na beirada da cama. Minutos depois ela pareceu acordar de seu transe e o olhou.</p><p>                — Tive a impressão de você falar alguma coisa.</p><p>                — Eu perguntei se as duas estão bem. Aurora ainda estava chorando quando saí.</p><p>                — Elas estão bem.</p><p>                — Aquela mulher humana disse que ela vai levar meses pra se recuperar. Não pode curá-la?</p><p>                — Eu já fiz isso. Mas ela continua exausta. Precisará de repouso mesmo assim, mas será mais fácil pra ela.</p><p>                Os olhos de Diaval pousaram na criança. Era linda, e muito parecida com Aurora, especialmente por sua pele tão clara, e os poucos fios de cabelo eram da mesma cor do cabelo de Philip.</p><p>                — Você pode segurá-la se quiser.</p><p>                Malévola riu com o olhar apreensivo de seu servo e amigo.</p><p>                — Você pode derrotar um exército inteiro e não consegue segurar um bebê tão pequeno?</p><p>                — São coisas totalmente diferentes.</p><p>                Malévola riu novamente.</p><p>                — Sente-se aqui. Eu juro que ela não vai atacar você.</p><p>                Diaval sentou-se ao lado de Malévola com cuidado para não despertar Aurora, e seguiu as instruções da fada para segurar a bebê, já não sabendo do que estava com medo quando a tinha firme em seus braços. A menina continuou dormindo, e ele sorriu quando imediatamente as lembranças de uma Aurora bebê vieram a sua memória.</p><p>                — Precisamos levá-la aos Moors.</p><p>                — Faremos isso quando Aurora estiver bem. Ela disse a mesma coisa antes de dormir.</p><p>                — Onde está Philip?</p><p>                — Falando com o pai dele. Está tão feliz que parece que o bebê é dele.</p><p>                — Como se você não estivesse do mesmo jeito.</p><p>                — Eu nunca disse que não.</p><p>                Diaval riu baixinho, os olhos da fada ainda brilhavam, tornando evidente que ela havia chorado em algum momento antes dele chegar, e parecia que o sorriso jamais deixaria seu rosto. Os dois olharam para Aurora quando a sentiram se mexer e respirar fundo. Os olhos azuis se abriram e ela olhou em volta por um instante, parecendo analisar o quarto e recapitular o que estava acontecendo.</p><p>                — Mãe...? Philip...?</p><p>                — Estou aqui – Malévola disse suavemente, segurando uma das mãos da rainha quando Aurora a olhou – Philip está conversando com o pai dele. Você está bem?</p><p>                Aurora assentiu com um sorriso, e finalmente se atentou à presença de Diaval, sorrindo mais ainda.</p><p>                — Bom dia, alteza – ele brincou sorrindo de volta – Ela é tão linda quanto a mãe dela.</p><p>                Aurora riu, e Malévola a ajudou a sentar-se e a apoiou em seu ombro e uma de suas asas, que aberta ocupava quase toda a extensão da cama.</p><p>                — Não dói mais – Aurora comentou, percebendo que boa parte de seu cansaço havia sumido.</p><p>                — Eu curei você. Mas ainda deve descansar.</p><p>                Ela assentiu.</p><p>                — Nenhuma de vocês me disse o nome dela – Diaval falou.</p><p>                — Ela se chama Elle.</p><p>                — Princesa Elle – o corvo murmurou e sorriu – Eu gostei.</p><p>                A pequena abriu os olhos e se mexeu. Diaval a entregou a Aurora enquanto olhava fascinado para a princesa, ela tinha os mesmos olhos azuis de sua mãe, o que a deixava ainda mais parecida com uma pequena versão de Aurora.</p><p>                — Ela é parecida com você – Aurora falou sorrindo e olhando para Malévola.</p><p>                — Não me faça chorar de novo.</p><p>                As duas compartilharam uma risada, e Malévola estendeu a mão livre para segurar uma das mãozinhas de Elle, que segurou firme o polegar da avó enquanto a olhava curiosamente. Malévola tinha revelado a Aurora seu temor de que sua aparência assustasse a criança, mas não aconteceu. Tinha estado com Aurora durante muitos momentos de sua gravidez, talvez Elle reconhecesse sua voz, e isso a acalmasse.</p><p>                — Pra alguém tão pequena ela parece ser bem forte – Diaval lhes disse.</p><p>                — Ela vai ser – Aurora falou sorrindo – Ela é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.</p><p>                Elle emitiu um som agudo de alegria ao olhar para a mãe, fazendo Aurora e Malévola rirem. A fada respirou fundo para suportar as emoções que a inundaram. Sua menina tinha crescido tanto. Fora difícil deixá-la ir quando se casou com Philip. E mesmo sabendo que se viam sempre e Aurora ia ao Moors em qualquer oportunidade, lembrar disso ainda era difícil. Mas o orgulho e o amor que Malévola sentia agora superavam qualquer uma de todas as coisas difíceis que tiveram que passar. E ver que mesmo aos vinte e três anos, e agora sendo mãe, Aurora se mantinha como a mesma garota sorridente, esperançosa e incrivelmente doce que sempre foi, apesar do quão mais sábia ela ficava a cada ano, a enchia de uma alegria que não sabia pôr em palavras.</p><p>                Três batidas leves na porta anunciaram a volta de Philip, que entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente.</p><p>                — Você está acordada – ele trocou um sorriso com a esposa – Bom dia, Diaval.</p><p>                — Bom dia.</p><p>                — Papai está tão feliz que recomendei que fosse tomar um chá ou ele vai desmaiar antes de poder brincar com Elle de novo.</p><p>                Aurora riu mais uma vez, lembrando-se da alegria imensa do rei John quando viu a neta pela primeira vez depois de Malévola, suas tias e a parteira terminarem de cuidar dela e de Aurora.</p><p>                Philip sentou ao lado dela e sorriu para a filha. A bebê devolveu o sorriso, e a essa altura todos já tinham certeza de que ela teria a mesma alegria radiante de Aurora e iluminaria qualquer lugar por onde passasse. Seu nome também tinha o mesmo significado de Aurora, <em>aquela que brilha</em>.</p><p>                — Mal posso esperar pra que ela cresça um pouco e possa conhecer os Moors – Aurora falou enquanto brincava com a filha – E pra lhe contarmos muitas histórias. As verdadeiras histórias. Pra que ela sabia o quanto a história dela é linda.</p><p>                — Ela saberá – Malévola lhe disse.</p><p>                Três vozes tagarelas foram ouvidas ao longe e interromperam o momento quando as três fadas desajeitadas entraram pela janela.</p><p>                — Oh, é o rei...</p><p>                — O rei está aqui...</p><p>                — O rei...</p><p>                Ouviram as três murmurarem todas ao mesmo tempo. Philip e Aurora riram baixinho, o jeito atrapalhado das três era divertido e até um tanto gracioso no fim das contas. As três fadas fizeram uma breve reverência a Philip e Aurora, acenaram para Malévola e Diaval, e logo voaram para cercarem Elle.</p><p>                — Ainda é cedo para o batizado, mas não podemos deixar de conceder nossos votos desde já a seu bebê, querida Aurora – Fittle falou.</p><p>                — Sim, ela ainda vai crescer um pouco até o batizado, e estamos todas ansiosas – Thistlewit falou.</p><p>                — Sim, sim, podemos fazer isso agora, se estiver tudo bem para Aurora – Knotgrass concluiu.</p><p>                Aurora sorriu, e encarou todos no quarto, sabendo que o consentimento era unanime.</p><p>                — Acho que não há mal algum em fazerem seus votos agora. Eu também ficaria ansiosa demais até o batizado, mas quero que estejam lá do mesmo jeito.</p><p>                As três fadas exclamaram de alegria, mas logo Knotgrass ordenou que se aquietassem e recuperassem a compostura. A fada mais velha estendeu as mãos para Elle e fez seus votos primeiro.</p><p>                — Querida... – Knotgrass parou de falar por um segundo para contar as lágrimas de emoção e olhou para Elle novamente – Querida Elle, assim como a sua mãe, eu lhe concedo o dom da beleza – com um movimento de suas mãos pétalas de flores surgiram e se dissolveram no ar acima de Elle, que olhou a magia curiosa.</p><p>                — Pequena Elle, meu desejo para você é que em seu caminho nunca aja tristeza, todos os dias serão cheios de alegria e esperança – Fittle fez surgir algumas borboletas azuis quando lançou sua magia, conseguindo um murmúrio animado de Elle por isso.</p><p>                — Doce Elle, meu sincero desejo é que você cresça forte e determinada, e tenha sempre saúde para brincar e viver feliz onde quer que você esteja – Thistlewit falou, fazendo surgir pequenos dentes de leão que se dissolveram no ar em seguida.</p><p>                As três olharam para Malévola, fazendo com que Aurora, Philip e Diaval fizessem o mesmo. A fada tentou esconder sua emoção, mas sabia que seu olhar a denunciava, e quando encarou Aurora foi impossível não trocar um sorriso com ela e evitar que os olhos de ambas se enchessem de lágrimas de felicidade outra vez.</p><p>                — É sua vez, mamãe.</p><p>                Malévola deixou que Philip apoiasse Aurora e se posicionou para ficar de frente para Elle, estendeu a mão para acariciar os cabelos da neta, realmente parecia com ela, e essa feliz coincidência parecia quase uma redenção, um pedido de desculpas da vida por todos os horrores que ela teve que viver, e um raio de esperança consolador para toda a dor que ela causou por isso.</p><p>                — Minha querida Elle, você será amada por quem a conhecer. Todos os seus dias serão cheios de amor e carinho em qualquer reino por onde você andar. E mesmo se encontrar algo diferente disso, você será capaz de ensinar a todos que estão perdidos que o amor pode salvá-los. Você nunca estará sozinha – Malévola concluiu, e raios de luz verde e dourada dançaram pelo ar acima de Elle antes de também desaparecerem, e se inclinou para beijar a cabeça da neta, lembrando-se da primeira vez que fez isso com Aurora, rindo de alegria quando Elle murmurou e riu em resposta.</p><p>                — Obrigada – Aurora falou encarando cada uma das fadas, e se deixando chorar novamente, mas sem nunca parar de sorrir.</p><p>******</p><p>                — Passarinho! – Elle falou, e riu quando Malévola transformou Diaval em humano de repente.</p><p>                O corvo correu pela grama com a menina de cinco anos atrás dele, os dois riam como se ambos fossem crianças. Aurora, Malévola e Philip andavam pela grama atrás deles, todos descalços e com enormes sorrisos. Elle realmente herdara a mesma alegria e doçura de Aurora, todos que a conheciam a amavam instantaneamente, fossem ou não humanos.</p><p>                Elle sentou-se no chão quando algumas fadas se aproximaram, e riu quando começou a brincar com elas, sendo observada pelos quatro adultos. Ela usava um vestido azul e seu cabelo estava arrumado muito semelhante ao de Aurora no dia em que Malévola a colocou no colo quando criança. Assim como quando Malévola recuperou suas asas, notaram que novas flores se abriram e a floresta se encheu de luz por onde Elle passou, exatamente como aconteceu quando Aurora caminhou entre as flores no dia em que Malévola a coroou, uma vez que amor e alegria forneciam energia para que o reino dos Moors vivesse.</p><p>                Malévola e Aurora riram ao ver Philip e Diaval sentados na grama ao lado de Elle, completamente derretidos e encantados por ela. Aurora apertou a mão da mãe, olhando-a de um jeito que poderia dizer mil coisas ao mesmo tempo. Malévola retornou o olhar, e decidiu que nada precisava ser dito, pois tinha certeza que estavam pensando e sentindo o mesmo.</p><p>                — Obrigada, Praga.</p><p>                Aurora sorriu, e beijou a mão da fada antes de puxá-la para brincarem com Elle, Diaval e Philip. Malévola respirou fundo, como vinha fazendo muitas vezes para suportar a emoção que não cabia apenas dentro de seu coração desde que Aurora mudara toda a sua vida. Ela sorriu, e nesse momento nenhuma dor que a tivesse ferido há tanto tempo foi capaz de afetar a alegria e o amor em seu coração.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>